Analog multipliers are useful components in various types of analog circuits. As analog circuit technology progresses, various circuit characteristics have become more desirable and/or mandatorily required. Examples of such characteristics include low circuit complexity, small circuit footprint, low supply voltage and high frequency operation.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to provide analog multipliers that exhibit one or more of the aforementioned exemplary characteristics.